


最好十一

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	最好十一

　　旭凤施了隐身术蹲在润玉肩头，两眼圆睁绒毛蓬松，紧张得不得了。  
　　“那个是卞城王，你要对他客气点，要笑。”  
　　“我一直在笑。”润玉扬起嘴角，将目光投向卞城王。  
　　凤凰翻了个白眼，“你那叫笑吗？麻烦陛下把天帝威仪收一收……”见卞城王已经过来，他赶紧用翅膀尖拍拍润玉的脖子，威胁意味十足。  
　　润玉深吸一口气，硬是笑出了三分真心。  
　　大殿之上众妖娘舞姿妖娆，银铃在赤裸腕足相互碰撞，构成一曲撩人心魄的乐章。诸将或觥筹交错，或忙着欣赏美人，无暇注意上首两人正在商议何等大事。  
　　不，准确来说是三人。  
　　“尊上攻下冥界，将我魔界疆域扩展了一倍有余，这是亘古未有的幸事。”卞城王眉间忧色重重，“但我魔界可用之才不多，又历经战乱，恐怕无力控制如此大的疆域。”  
　　凤凰略一思索，踮起脚爪凑到润玉耳边低语。“告诉他，军队、灵脉由我魔界掌管、大章法规亦由我魔界制定，其余诸般事务可让冥界贵族相宜管理。”  
　　他并不对润玉抱多大希望，只想着他能照本宣科，将目前这番场面应付过去，没想到润玉竟能举一反三，直击要害。  
　　“只要将命脉握在手中，就不必担心冥界作乱。”润玉声音和煦，笑容温润，“退一步，给他喘息之机，让他心甘情愿为我所用。待我魔界强大之后，再一举将其平定，届时便如摧枯拉朽，不费吹灰之力。”  
　　卞城王遥想那日情形，心中热血澎湃，“尊上运筹帷幄算无遗策，我魔界能得尊上，真是魔神庇佑。”  
　　润玉虚虚托住卞城王双臂不让他跪倒，“你我之间就不用这套虚礼了，今日只观歌舞，不谈正事。对了，卞城公主呢，怎不见她？”  
　　卞城王唉声叹气，“这丫头野得很，刚才还跟在我身边……尊上稍等，我这就去寻她。”  
　　润玉目送卞城王离开，忽然发现蹲在肩头的小凤凰已经很久没出声了。“旭凤？”  
　　没人回答。  
　　他眉头一蹙，“旭凤，你在做甚？”该不会滑下去了吧，这殿上人来人往的，万一把那只红毛小鸟踩着了……  
　　“我在。”  
　　“为何不说话？”润玉摸摸他。不对劲，这次凤凰居然没有拍开他的手。  
　　“方才那番话你是怎么想出来的？”  
　　“这还用想么？”润玉得寸进尺，手指头顺着凤凰暖暖的背脊一路抚下去，“倘若连这些事都不知道，我还怎么当天帝。天上那帮神仙，活得太长，见识太广，争斗起来比冥界妖鬼还让人头疼，每日与他们周旋并不比带兵打仗轻松多少。有时候想想，这天帝当得真是无趣，还不如从前的日子自在。”  
　　凤凰一翅膀把他拍开，哼道：“本应腾云，却堕深渊，巨网临头，不见青天。不过这也是你自己选的路，哪怕前面布满荆棘，也要走下去。或许等到了尽头，便会发现海阔天空，另有一番天地。”  
　　“尊上是在安慰我吗？”  
　　“自作多情。”  
　　润玉知道他的性子，执壶斟了一杯酒，“喝么？”  
　　凤凰冷笑，“像猫儿那样趴着舔？”  
　　润玉放下杯子，将一碟玫瑰糕拿过来，“饿么？”  
　　凤凰一脸不屑，“粗陋之食，不堪入口。”  
　　润玉神色温和，侧头吩咐魔侍，“取一碟竹实来和一碗桂花蜜来。”  
　　魔侍觉得很奇怪，尊上已经很久不吃这种零嘴了，怎的如今又想起来？  
　　但主子有命不敢不从，一碟堆得跟小山尖似的竹实很快就送了上来，旁边还放了一个小小的琉璃碗，碗中花蜜呈琥珀状，香气扑鼻。  
　　“吃么？”润玉捏起一颗蘸了花蜜的竹实，在凤凰嘴边晃了晃，“很香，很甜。”  
　　“呵，只有雏鸟才……啾。”一颗竹实塞了进来，香香甜甜嘎嘣脆。  
　　“如何？”  
　　“尚可入口。”  
　　“还要吗？”  
　　“……要。”  
　　润玉在圆乎乎的鸟屁股下垫了一块软绵绵的小方巾，将那碟香喷喷甜滋滋的竹实摆在他面前。凤凰坐得很舒服，吃得不亦乐乎。  
　　竹实以肉眼可见的速度在减少，旁边的壳子以肉眼可见的速度在增多。  
　　“再取一碟来。”润玉一脸宠溺，摸摸凤凰头顶的小翎毛。  
　　凤凰眯了眼一脸餍足，“花蜜虽……呃……香，吃多了也腻。”小小的饱嗝里全是桂花蜜的香气。  
　　“那就换一种口味。”魔侍很快将满满一碟竹实送了上来，润玉捏起一颗。指尖冒出一簇火苗将它烤得焦黄香脆，蘸了椒盐送到他嘴边。“尝尝看。”  
　　凤凰张口叼住，嘎嘣，在口中碾了碾，吞下。“好吃。”凤目一转，“没想到天帝竟还有这等手艺。倘若哪天被人篡了权，还可改行去当厨子。”  
　　润玉含笑不语。  
　　凤凰只当此举是偶然，却不知润玉养了他几百年。若说这世上谁最了解他的喜好，除了荼姚便是润玉了。  
　　那年润玉还是个垂髫稚子，跟在疯癫的生母身边受尽虐待。龙鳞被剜龙角被割，旧伤未除新伤又添，身上的衣衫从未有一日是干净的。他不知自己是何种妖物，也不知自己的生父是谁，更没有朋友愿意接近他。  
　　直到那日吃下浮梦丹被荼姚带到天界……  
　　天界仙气缭绕，和阴郁沉闷的湖底完全不同。荼姚美貌贵气，虽然霸道了些，但对他也颇为照顾，他这才知道原来女子也是可以这么温柔的。天界岁月恬静美好，他将别人给予的善意藏在心底，像酝酿一坛醇厚的美酒。  
　　滴水之恩当涌泉相报，当时他真心是这么想的。  
　　凤凰一族子嗣艰难，许多年后荼姚才怀上了自己的亲儿。  
　　“是龙蛋还是凤凰蛋？”他小心翼翼的将耳朵贴在荼姚的肚皮上聆听里面的动静。忽然肚皮动了一下，他吓了一跳，睁着大眼睛盯着那处，“他踢我了。一定是凤凰蛋，是弟弟。”  
　　荼姚笑了起来，整个人像沐浴在光芒中，“那玉儿以后要好好照顾弟弟啊！”  
　　“好。”他用力点头，想伸手去摸又不敢。  
　　荼姚握住他的小手轻轻放在肚子上，“别怕，跟弟弟打声招呼。”  
　　润玉一张小脸红扑扑，既兴奋又紧张。“弟弟你好，我叫润玉，是你兄长。”　  
　　肚皮动了动，似乎那颗小小的凤凰蛋也在跟他打招呼。  
　　旭凤出生不久，荼姚便披上战甲为太微征战四方。她将小旭凤留给了润玉，全不管润玉还是个小孩子。也许在她心中，小小的润玉比太微更可信。  
　　小孩子照顾小婴儿，璇玑宫里人仰马翻。  
　　日子一天天过去，小凤凰也从一个湿漉漉的鸟崽子变成了毛茸茸的小红团子。  
　　旭凤会叫兄长了。  
　　旭凤会飞了。  
　　旭凤会写字了。  
　　小团子变成了小少年，鲜衣怒马，耀眼夺目如旭日。  
　　天界女仙羞红了连，栖梧宫门庭若市，成为天界最热闹的所在。  
　　旭凤三千岁那年第一次涅槃，琉璃净火燃遍天际。凤凰在火中展翅腾飞，他永远忘不掉那瑰丽华美的一幕。  
　　“凤凰之舞，我只跳给兄长看。”  
　　四千岁那年，旭凤被封火神，披上铠甲征战四方。  
　　“只有我离开了，父帝才会放心，母神才不会心存妄念，兄长才不会为难。”  
　　他们兄弟聚少离多，他每天算着日子，烹好清茶坐在树下等待旭凤归来。  
　　当凤凰花开至荼蘼时，旭凤回来了。带着珍兽异角，稀世灵草，喜滋滋的向他献宝。而那一身伤痕则掩在重重衣衫下，不露出分毫。  
　　他心头微痛，“你是父帝嫡子，战场刀剑无眼，何必以身犯险？”  
　　“军功最做不得假，单凭嘴上功夫可换不来这身荣耀。”旭凤盯着桌上棋局，手中白子在指间捏了半天愣是放不下去。忽然想到什么，凤目一抬，声音软软的似在撒娇，“兄长若心疼我，那便让我一子吧！”  
　　何止让了一子，只要能让这只小凤凰高兴，就是让一局都行。  
　　当天晚上他们如往常一样抵足而眠，夜深人静仍舍不得合眼。  
　　“睡吧！明天还有庆功宴呢！“他隔着被子拍拍旭凤的背，宛如在哄啾啾叫的小红团子。  
　　“那兄长讲个故事给我听吧！听着听着我就睡着了。”  
　　他博览群书，六界趣闻信手捏来。  
　　旭凤没有睡，他反倒被旭凤讲的故事哄睡着了。  
　　他以为他们兄弟二人会这样一直下去，但那支灭日冰凌毫不留情的将这份美好打得粉碎。  
　　凤凰一族爱子如命，有人要杀旭凤，荼姚自然不会善罢甘休。新仇旧恨，争斗的漩涡越来越大，将所有人都卷了进来。人人都有苦衷，人人都身不由己。  
　　权力果然是世上最甜蜜最可怕的东西，为了得到权力，他亲手杀死了夜神，也掐灭了心中那团炙热的火焰。  
　　“啾。”手上被什么东西啄了一下，他回神，发现卞城王不知什么时候回来了，正坐在他对面滔滔不绝，而本该摆满佳肴的桌面上则多了几幅画轴。  
　　画上美人个个都是绝色，但在他眼中皆跟草木瓦砾没有什么区别。  
　　“你在想什么？”凤凰跳到他肩头，绒毛挨挨擦擦一直痒到他心里，“卞城王说了这么多，你也该回一句吧！”  
　　美人、劝谏、还有旁边那些眼巴巴看着的冥界贵族……  
　　不用想润玉都知道他们要做什么，淡淡的道：“卞城王辛苦了。”  
　　卞城王说得口干舌燥，终于等到了润玉这句话。“不辛苦，不辛苦。假若尊上能广纳后宫开枝散叶，那就是我魔界之福了。”  
　　润玉垂目不语，忽然脑中传来一道清脆的啾啾声，那是旭凤用神识与他交流。  
　　【答应他，不过联姻而已。】  
　　【最难消受美人恩，尊上也不怕腰酸腿软下不来床。】  
　　【天帝未免管得太宽了吧，本尊龙精虎猛，便是夜御十女也不在话下。】  
　　润玉已经很久没这么生气，但此时此刻，他恨不得把肩头那只红毛小鸟抓下来狠狠撸一通毛。【那尊上要纳几个魔妃啊？】  
　　小凤凰昂首挺胸趾高气扬，【好说好说，自然多多益善。】  
　　“尊上？”卞城王见润玉许久都不出声，心头有些发憷。虽说尊上平日对他敬重有加，但真被惹急了，就算是老君也照怼。他该不会……准备被怼了吧！  
　　“卞城王。”润玉沉沉看了过来。  
　　“尊上请说。”卞城王背脊挺得笔直，一颗汗珠啪嗒一声滑了下来。  
　　“众所周知，我们凤凰一族最是痴心，若是认准了一个人那便是一生一世。”润玉微微一笑，“我心中已有了毕生挚爱，恐怕只能辜负卞城王这片心意了。”  
　　凤凰傻眼了，这跟说好的不一样。  
　　卞城王语塞了，过了一会儿才讷讷的道：“这个……尊上，魔后当然只有一个，至于这些美人，不过联姻而已，绝不会对尊上……”  
　　润玉叹息一声，“我那爱人非比寻常，若是知道我对别的女子假以辞色，恐怕会举着凤翎剑追杀我到天南海北。因此这种销魂的美事，还是让给别人去做吧！”  
　　卞城王瞠目结舌，“穗禾公主竟如此泼辣，连尊上的凤翎剑都敢抢？”  
　　润玉眼里眉梢全是宠溺，“堪比猛虎。”  
　　如果这还不明白，在场众人就白活这么多年了。这哪里是抱怨，分明是爱到深处，不愿多看别的女子一眼。  
　　润玉尤嫌不足，郑重其事的补上最后一刀，“今后若再有人提及纳妃二字，军法从事。”  
　　一回房凤凰就炸毛了，“你方才是什么意思？不仅阻我纳妃，还说我惧内？”  
　　圆滚滚的小红鸟背着翅膀在桌上走来走去，不时吐出几颗火星。“你以为我是你？小身板风吹吹就倒，被天妃们哭两声就找不着北？我告诉你，穗禾她再有本事，也抢不走我的凤翎剑，更不会追杀我到天涯海角。”  
　　润玉皱眉，斟了杯茶送到凤凰嘴边，“你听谁胡说的，我连天后都没娶，哪来的天妃。”  
　　“不喝。”凤凰一爪把杯子蹬开，“当然是鎏英说的。天界广修宫阙，六界美人都被天帝纳入囊中。呵，龙性本淫，古人诚不欺我。”越说越气，“只许州官放火不许百姓点灯，你这尾淫龙自身行事不正，凭什么管我。”  
　　润玉再隐忍，也被他一口一个“淫龙”激出了火气。似笑非笑的道：“你倒是说说看，我淫谁了？”  
　　凤凰冷笑，“问你那群天妃去。我也不用你帮忙了，明日你就带着你的兵滚回天界，从此以后咱们天魔两界井水不犯河水。”说完一挥翅膀尖，摆出一副送客的姿态。  
　　忽然又想起了什么，“等等，走之前先把寰谛凤翎还回来。免得你的天妃们吃醋撒泼找上门来，本尊丢不起这个人。”  
　　“你……”  
　　就在这时门外传来魔侍的声音，“禀尊上，穗禾公主求见。”  
　　


End file.
